Aircraft are often serviced by vehicles supplying fuel, oil, water or the like wherein the fluid is pumped through a flexible hose connected to the fluid source carried by the truck. The end of the hose includes a fitting adapted to be attached to a complementary coupling mounted upon the aircraft, such as upon a service bulkhead. The fitting is provided with connection structure, often of a quick release type, wherein the fitting may be quickly attached to the aircraft mounted coupling in a fluidtight manner.
Should the vehicle operator forget to disconnect the hose fitting from the aircraft coupling prior to moving the vehicle the resultant hose tensioning will cause fracturing of a component of the servicing system and may result in significant aircraft damage requiring time consuming repair and expensive down time.
It is known with couplings and fittings, including those often used with aircraft, to provide the coupling or fitting with frangible or weakened structure capable of fracturing prior to damaging forces being imposed upon the aircraft associated components. Frangible couplings are typified in the disclosures of the assignee's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,884,591 and 4,971,096.